The New Guy
by Houseoftards
Summary: Travis Watson is coming back from the Army and decide's to move in with his childhood friend Franklin Clinton. Trying to find his way into the new city, getting involved with the FIB, Merryweather, and the State Government. Will he be able to have a normal life in this city? or will his new found calling of killing and robbing banks get him first? OC character, Co-writer needed.


**Welcome to my new with another OC, here ill fill you in. After much thought on how I wanted to do stories, I think I'm going to stick with reality based stories for now. I can create an environment with a realistic sense, like building surroundings like cities and stories and stuff. So the Skyrim fic will be put on hold for about a few months cause My ideas ain't flowing like how they used to. This fic will be rated M for Violence, Gore, Indecent language, and or lemons if I get far enough into the story. Alright, the story picks up around a quarter of the way through the game when Franklin gets his new house. Ok, then let's get Started!**

 **[Story Start]**

 _ **10:00 pm, Los Santos International Air Port.**_

Coming out of the glass doors, I expected to probably have a normal life. Coming out of the Army, I wanted to settle down. Relax and have a normal life, Not get shot at like I was getting overseas. To not have to worry about who is on watch, to not worry about if you are going out on Patrol. With that in mind with relaxation, my cousin was living up in Vinewood hills and he said I could stay with him for awhile. Taking out my phone I decided to give him a call. Going into my contacts I dial his number.

 _'Ring' [click] "Hello?"_ over the phone.

"Hey, Franklin! Yo, I made it to the city." I said.

"Oh, hey Travis! shit sorry for not being there. Traffic's a bitch," Me and Frank go way back, His mom and mine were good friends. I used to come over and hang out with him and Lamar and do stupid shit. Getting chased by the shopkeepers when we shoplifted the store. Those were the best times,

"Yo, so how's Lamar? Is his black ass still getting into trouble?" I asked,

"Man Travis, shit ain't change that much." I chuckled at that response.

"Hey, I can only hope, right?" I said. We talked for a little longer till I saw the white Bravado come around the corner. With a roar of the V8 engine, The car speed to a stop in front of me. After coming to a halt, a man of around 5'11 came out of the driver side with a Black sweatshirt, sweats, and white shoes.

"Franklin!"

"Travis!" We yelled, I got close and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you man," I said, after the usual greeting I put my bag into the back and we both go into the car.

"So, how are things, man?" I asked

"Shit, things been going good, Got this new place away from Aunt Denise." He said with relief.

"Wait, you had to share a house with that crazy Woman? Jesus, What time is your weekly therapy session then?" I said we both laughed at that for a little bit. We drove into the sparkling city, going passed the FIB and IAA buildings. Seeing the people walking and some being drunk. Reality T.V stars walking around like they own the place, And probably seen 2 cars getting chased by the police.

"So, I heard you're an entrepreneur now, living the fancy life now?" I said jokingly

"Yea, I guess you can say that," Franklin responded. "It's been taking my places, got a new crib up in the hill's."

"Franklin Clinton got a new crib up in the hills, My Man!" I said in a happy tone "Whose dick ya have to suck to get that place up there" I said in a playful manner. He glared at me,

"Man, Fuck you to," he said, laughing while saying it. I just smirked,

"Oh man, you're trying to go on me too? Jesus, do you have no shame" I said the last part in a Shakespearian accent. We kept joking around for a little bit until we got to his new house, and it was a beauty.

Having a small garage out front, with a small patio that leads up to the door. The walls next to the door are covered in roots to make it have a rural feel. "Where here," Franklin said, I looked in complete awe as we pulled up. Getting out of the car I got my stuff from the trunk, we headed to the house and entered.

"Okay, you need to get me a job for whoever you work for, Cause I in," I said to Franklin, Franklin just chuckled.

"Alright man, You see those stairs" Franklin points to the spiraling staircase,"Your room is all the way at the end of the hall, where the green stacks of crates are. The bedroom is huge so just put your shit in there, " he said. Nodding, I pick up my bag and went down the stairs. looking to my right there was a huge window overlooking the porch, I saw the city in the distance and just drank it in. The whole aura of the city just wowed me, it has been way too long since I've seen this. My family left after Aunt Jane **[Franklin's mother]** she relapsed after being two years clean. She died from OD'ng from speed, after that my parents decided to move away as quickly as possible, so I wouldn't be influenced. We moved to the Northwest and stayed there for about 2 years until I graduated High School and went to the Army. I kept in touch with Franklin threw for while but it fell off. Luckily I found Life Invader and here we are, In this city. After sitting there for a little bit I went downstairs and passed Franklin's room.

I went towards the room and opened it, It was very spartan in Design, with only a bed and a nightstand next to it. The walls blank white, looking to my left I saw that the room had a nice view of the city with its who left wall made of glass to go into the backyard. Laying my duffle on the bed, I went back upstairs. Wanting to ask about a Job that Franklin was doing.

"Yo Franklin, " I said, catching his attention from his computer when he was in the kitchen. "I need a job man, Are you still in the life?" I asked, yes it's a sudden question but it ain't any different. I knew him and Lamar slung some rock back in the day, I never got involved cuz of my family. But right now, I need something.

"Why you ask?"

"Cause a nigga like you don't go from Grove street to Vinewood hills overnight, also for the fact that the robbing of the Jewelry store was all over the news on the west coast," I said, Franklin smirked. He under kitchen island and pulled out a Heavy Pistol. Looked over and tossed it to me. I caught it and looked over the pistol.

"hmmm, military standard, untraceable, modified illegally to hold different caliber at once. Definitely, something you don't get from Ammunation", I pocketed the pistol

"I meet this old white dude, Micheal, he told me he would take me places man, he took me on that jewelry job. He said there might be more jobs, you in?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. I knew how to be able to handle my weight.

[Chapter End]

 **Hello! yes sorry for such a short chapter. But I need a nucleus for how I want to write the story, but right now I'm looking for a co-writer for this story. So anybody who has experience in writing action scenes in a format I write and has in-depth knowledge of GTA 5, pm me if you want to help me write this story. Also, I might want to make this into a harem story so please make suggestions on characters. The harem will be about 3 to 4 girls maximum, that's about it. Anyways, have a good day guys!**


End file.
